devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nanaki
Tooltip Borders Hi Nanaki! I am currently using your tooltips on the Risk of Rain Wiki, and I am loving it! However, whenever I try to customize the border in my CSS, I can't change the border style or width. Even if I place !important after the CSS (Which is bad practice!). Is there a way that I can select a custom border for my tooltips? Or, is there support for the border-image attribute? Thanks in advance, lovving the tooltip! :Never mind! I didn't realize that you were using the "border-style" property instead of the "border" property! You might want to change your code on your installation page, as border-style is not appropriate for the way you wrote your CSS: http://www.w3schools.com/cssref/pr_border-style.asp http://www.w3schools.com/cssref/pr_border.asp : ::Yeah, you're right. I probably just added it myself out of habit. Well, if that's the case, my bad! This tooltip is freakin awesome!! :: Tooltip JS Event Can you help me out? http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tooltips#JS_Events -- Ninjamask (talk) 16:36, September 14, 2015 (UTC) : another instance of no tooltips http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tooltips#JS_Events_2 -- Ninjamask (talk) 17:40, October 15, 2015 (UTC) tooltips Z-order in preview mode http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Tooltips#Z-order_in_previewing PreloadFileDescription Hi! It seems your script fails to load whenever the wiki is in a language that hasn't been added to the script yet. See this thread. Is it possible to add a fallback to English? —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 15:18, June 14, 2016 (UTC) adde Tooltips Hi there!! I wanted to use your tooltips on my wiki but I can't understand how it works and how it works on the example wikis like the League of Legends Wiki or Smite Wiki. 12:18, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :Hello Nanaki! Thanks for replying about this. Yes, I got it working and it actually took me awhile before I make it work. Looks like I have no problem at all, yet. If I do, I'll let you know. Thank you anyways! 13:15, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Interactible tooltips I wonder if the tooltip created with Tooltips can be made interactive? I think one possibility would be to prevent it from closing when holding a customisable modifier as the mouse is moved on top of the tooltip at which point the modifier could be released and the tooltip wouldn't close until mouse leaves its area. Or perhaps just keeping it open while holding the modifier. This would allow interactible tooltips which would be very handy. I found out the way they make purely css based tooltips on russian Borderlands wikia but that method wouldn't work for our purposes as it requires manually setting exceptions for a class to prevent clipping. Here's a quick and dirty preview of the css method and a tabber inside the tooltip. w:c:warframe:User:Flaicher/Sandbox/CSSTooltip Flaicher (talk) 16:40, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Adding uselang to Template:Languages Seems like Module:Languages is linking directly to lang subpages. Could the module generate ?uselang links instead? Would fix the mainpage • speedy • ��︎ • • 19:08, July 18, 2018 (UTC) ToolTips Hello, whenever you have time you think you can help me with the tooltip coding? Beyonder (talk) 17:25, October 12, 2018 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent